


Thought you were the One

by SaCarroll1691



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Summary: Since the other was basically a small intro here is a full chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

~Lilith~

Being queen wasn’t easy there was never ending war since she had taken over hell. She might be the mother of demons but not every demon was happy that she was queen. She didn’t mean to find Adam but she did. He seemed so lost in hell, honestly he didn’t belong there. He was far too good. She decided to bring Adam back he didn’t deserve to die he was always kind to her. The only man that ever really loved her or well Mary. Mary also deserved to have Adam back. Mary had been through enough thanks to Lilith. 

~Mary~

“Mary, you have a visitor.” Mrs. Meeks said as she let Adam into Mary’s office. Mary felt a wave of deja-vu wash over her. 

“Adam? How? I have been looking for you?” Mary got up and wrapped her arms around her fiancé. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t make it home for Valentines Day.” He smiled as he hugged Mary back. 

“What? They told me you did?”

“Told you?” 

“I don’t exactly remember.” Mary smiled softly up at Adam. 

“Well I guess we just forget Valentines Day.” Adam chuckled. 

“That won’t be too hard.” 

“I will meet you at the cottage when you’re done with work, Principal Wardwell.”

Adam placed a kiss on Mary’s lips before walking out. 

Why did kissing Adam feel wrong now? A flash of green eyes and red hair flickered in her mind. Who was that? Why did every part of her being feel like it needed the redhead like a drowning man needs air?

~Zelda~

Zelda was so busy as high priestess of The Church of Lilith and running the Academy. That didn’t mean blue eyes didn’t haunt her at night when she closed her eyes. Lilith lied to her about so much and she was sure she wasn’t in love with Lilith like that. It was just sex, that’s what they both said all those times anyways. That body and those eyes belonged to Mary Wardwell though. Zelda had thought about going to see the woman but instead she was avoiding everyone if she could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the other was basically a small intro here is a full chapter.

~Mary~

Mary made her way to her cottage after work but she found she wasn’t overly excited about being with Adam. Her memory loss and nightmares had her on edge. Who loses months of memories of their life? Apparently Adam and her, maybe he was perfect for her. They had been together for years and it all felt wrong honestly but no one wants to be alone. Though Adam was gone a lot he promised that it was the last time, the last trip he was going on. They were going to get married and settle down. Mary walked into the house to find candles and roses everywhere. “Adam?” Mary called out. 

“Hey.” Adam went and greeted Mary with a kiss. “I fixed a few things and dinner will be ready soon. Mary have you seen my clothes? They aren’t in the closet anymore.” 

“No, but neither are mine.” 

“What?”

“Oh, Adam I woke up one day and months of my life is missing. My wardrobe is different, things in my house weren’t in there normal spots, I am Principal now and I have no idea how that happened.” 

“It’s okay, Mary we will figure it out together.” Adam wrapped Mary in hug. 

~Zelda~ 

“When are you coming home?” Hilda stood on the opposite side of her sister’s desk. 

“I don’t know Hilda. I have so much to do here.”

“You need sleep and to eat.” 

“I’m fine, Hilda.” 

“You talk about Mary when you do sleep you know?”

“If we can get those kids out of my house, you are moving back out of my room.” 

“You can go see her you know?”

“It wasn’t Mary though, it was Lilith. I just didn’t know. She lied to me.” 

“It wouldn’t hurt to check on Mary you know? I mean we don’t know how she is and Lilith is too busy to come here right now.” 

“You’re right Hilda, we should check on Mary. Sabrina did say she seems dazed since she has come back.” Zelda grabbed her things leaving her office in a rush. 

~Mary and Zelda~

Zelda’s heart seemed to speed up the closer she got to Mary’s. She had missed those long dark locks and beautiful blue eyes. She knew Mary wouldn’t remember her but it didn’t hurt to check on her for just a minute. Zelda parked the car and walked up and knocked on the door of the cottage. 

“Ms. Spellman?” Mary looked confused at Zelda behind glasses. 

“I’m so sorry to bother you Ms. Wardwell. Sabrina had been worried about you and I wanted to check in.” 

“Oh, well come in.” Mary had a soft spot for Sabrina. Sabrina was one of her favorite students. 

“Mary, who is here?” Adam walked out of the kitchen to come wrap his arms around Mary’s waist. 

Zelda looked around seeing the roses and candles. “I’m so sorry for interrupting.” Zelda started to back towards the door. 

“No!” Mary yelled out tugging on Zelda’s hand and pulling the woman back towards the middle of the room. “I mean, no you aren’t interrupting. Right Adam?” Mary smiled as sweet as she could at Adam. 

“You’re not interrupting. I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name.”

“This is Zelda Spellman. She is Sabrina Spellman’s Aunt.”

“Sabrina Spellman? Wasn’t she one of your favorite students?”

“Yes.” Mary smiled at Adam. “Please have a seat Ms. Spellman. Can I get you anything to drink?” Mary smiled. Adam smiled at both women as he excused himself back to the kitchen. 

“Scotch? Please sorry it’s been a rough day.” Honestly it wasn’t a horrible day. It was walking in on a romantic evening. It  
was sitting on a couch where she had once had her face buried between Mary’s thighs. It was those blue eyes. 

“Here you go.” Mary smiled as she took a seat next to Zelda. 

Zelda missed Mary’s curls. It wasn’t that she wasn’t beautiful with her hair up or her glasses on it was just different. 

“You wanted to talk to me?” 

“As I said Sabrina has been worried about you and I wanted to check on you.”

“Well Adam was missing but he is back now. There are some missing memories of the past few months but other than that I’m fine.” 

Zelda knew that tone. The I’m fine that spilled from Mary’s lips was in fact not fine. Mary was scared and confused. It might have been Lilith in Mary’s body but so many things were the same. 

“If me or my family can help you at all please be sure to let us know.” Zelda downed the rest of the scotch. 

“I appreciate you stopping by Ms. Spellman.” 

“Zelda, just Zelda.” Zelda got up and walked towards the door. 

“Well good night then Zelda.” Mary loved how the name felt in her mouth, coming off her lips. 

“Good night Mary.” Zelda smiled as she walked out the door. 

Mary found she liked hearing Zelda say her name even more. 

“Mary, dinner is ready.” Adam smiled coming back out of the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

~Lilith~ 

Lilith had nightmares ever since Adam was killed. Those blue eyes looking at her and telling her how he loved her and was going to show her the world. All before Lucifer walked in and beheaded Adam in front of her. That wasn’t what happened but it was just one version of her nightmares. She would wake up shaking and sobbing. She would sneak into Mary’s cottage and watch Adam and Mary sleep. She would make sure they were both breathing before she would go back to hell. 

~Mary~

Mary had been having nightmares since she woke up to discover that months of her life were blank to her. There was blue fire, blood some sort of beast and her doing so many unspeakable things. The only things that comforted her was when she dreamed of warm arms and red hair in her face. It unnerved her how she would wake up reaching for a woman only to find Adam. He held her as she sobbed thinking her nightmares were haunting her. When really she was crying for someone she couldn’t remember but knew she needed. 

~Zelda~ 

Zelda couldn’t eat or sleep. She paced so much there was a rut in the rug in her office. She thought about Mary, worries about Mary it never ended. She hoped Adam was taking care of the woman. She prayed to Lilith constantly. Why did Lilith let her fall in love with Mary just to find out it was Lilith? She had neither of them now and it was killing her. She couldn’t close her eyes without being haunted by blue eyes or Faustus. Faustus screaming at her that she wasn’t good enough for anyone. Not Mary and certainly not him. He would laugh and then force himself on her. She was under the Caligari spell and all she could do was smile. The whole time she would be screaming in her mind for Mary. 

~Mary~ 

Mary made her way to the Spellman’s Mortuary and knocked on the door. “Umm, Hi...Hilda is Zelda here?”

Hilda opened the door to a very flustered looking Mary Wardwell. 

“She might be in her room. She got in not too long ago. I have to go to work now. Right up the stairs second door on the left.” Hilda smiled and waved happily at Mary. 

Mary made her way upstairs and into the second door on the left. She opened the door to Zelda curled up in her bed. She looked small, she was skinner than Mary remembered too. 

“Mary.” Zelda whispered in her sleep. 

Mary walked closer maybe Zelda was awake. No she definitely was still asleep. The redhead started whimpering and saying no and Mary found herself climbing into the bed and pulling the redhead into her arms. Redhead...wait...Zelda, she was the redhead...the one in her dreams. She could feel it as soon as Zelda was in her arms. Zelda woke a few hours later. At some point she had turned and Mary spent the hours learning and committing Zelda’s face to her memory. She never wanted to forget Zelda again. 

~Zelda~

Zelda opened her eyes to see bright blue eyes watching her carefully. “Mary, what are you doing here?”

“Checking on you? Sabrina might have mentioned you were having a hard time lately.” 

“Sabrina shouldn’t worry about me. How have you been Mary?” 

“Nightmares...every time I sleep.” Mary lets out so softly that Zelda almost doesn’t hear her. 

“Me too.” Zelda responds. 

“You dream about me, don’t you?”

Zelda looked at Mary questioning how she knew. 

“You said my name when you were sleeping. It’s alright, I dream about you also. It took me weeks to figure out it was you. I would see green eyes and red hair. Then last night I dreamed about the red hair and you finally faced me. I have been crying for weeks because my whole body has been wanting for someone I couldn’t remember.” Mary looked at Zelda with tears in her eyes. Zelda pulled Mary into her arms. 

“It’s alright, I’m right here now.” Zelda breathed in Mary’s scent and it was the first time in weeks her heart felt whole.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update

~Mary~

“Where were you today?” Adam asks as soon as Mary walks into the cottage. 

“I’m sorry, I was visiting friends. I should have told you before I left this morning.”

“Yeah, I woke up and you were gone, Mary.”

“I’m sorry, Adam.” Mary pressed a soft kiss on Adam’s cheek. 

“Mary did you get a makeover sometime in the past year? If you remember.” 

“I don’t remember.” 

~Zelda and Lilith~ 

A warmth filled Zelda’s office. Zelda looked up to see the spitting image of Mary Wardwell except a crown was placed a top her head. “Lilith.” Zelda moved to bow before her queen. 

“Please don’t, I don’t deserve that.” 

Zelda walked around her desk and led Lilith to the sofa on the other side of the room. “So why the pity party?” Zelda asked as she sat down next to her queen. 

“Thank you for not treating me differently even though I’m your queen now.” 

“You haven’t answered my question.” Zelda said as she lit a cigarette. 

“How’s Mary?” Lilith raised her eyebrow and looked at Zelda. 

“Nightmares just like the rest of us.”

“I didn’t say I was having nightmares.”

“The dark circles under your eyes say different.” Zelda shrugged. 

“They are all about Adam.” 

“Mary’s Adam?”

“Yes.” Lilith breathed out. 

“You really did care about him.”

“I miss him Zelda.” 

“Maybe you should talk to Mary.”

“What? I wear a glamour and look like you because I borrowed your body and I ended up liking your body. I also might be in love with your fiancé...not to mention all the other things I would have to tell her. Wait you’re in love with Mary aren’t you?” 

“She is a mortal.” 

“I didn’t hear a no.” 

“We aren’t meant to have people like them in our lives.”

“They are too good for us.” 

“My queen would you like a drink?” 

“Yes and you can keep them coming for the both of us.”

Zelda nodded and grabbed two glasses and a bottle.


	5. Chapter 5

~Zelda~

“Aunt Zelda.” Sabrina called out as soon as she opened the door to the mortuary. 

“I’m in the kitchen.” Zelda called out. Zelda was seated at the kitchen table cigarette and holder on one hand and a drink in the other. 

“Rough day?” 

“Something like that.” Zelda said as she took a drink. “Did you need to see me for something?”

“Ms. Wardwell wants you to come in for a meeting.” 

“Did you do something wrong?”

“Aunt Zee, I’m a good kid.” Sabrina smiled. 

“Mhm.” Zelda rolled her eyes. “When does she want to meet me?”

“She said she will be there until 6 tonight.” 

“Tonight? What did you do?”

“Nothing, Aunt Zee. I swear.” 

~Mary and Zelda~

Zelda knocked on Mary’s office door. 

“Come in.” Mary called out. 

“Mary, you wanted to see me.” Zelda said as she walked in. 

“Uh, yes but you sound like we had a meeting planned.” 

“Sabrina made it sound like you wanted to see me tonight.” 

“So that’s why she wanted to know if I was staying late today.” Mary smiled as she shook her head. 

“So she set us up.”

“Seems that way.” Zelda looked down at her nails.

“So did you want to see me, Zelda?” 

“Did you want to see me, Mary?”

“I will always be alright with seeing you, Ms. Spellman.” 

“Are we back to that?” 

“Well I feel like you know so much about me and I know nothing about you.” 

“Well it’s not like we are anything to each other.” 

“You would like it if that was true wouldn’t you?” Mary had a look of sadness in her eyes. It killed Zelda to see even a hint of unhappiness register on Mary’s face. “Wouldn’t you? You meant something to me. I know it!” Mary was yelling now. 

“I’m sorry but that isn’t true. I would never be with someone like you.” Zelda hated herself as soon as the words were out of her mouth. It made her mouth taste funny and her stomach hurt. 

“Like me?” Mary asked softly.

“You aren’t good enough for me Mary. I don’t want you in my life anymore.” It was taking everything in Zelda not to breakdown and tell Mary it was all lies. All she wanted was Mary to be happy and safe. 

“What about what I want?” Mary asked crying.

“You’re not important.” Zelda stuttered out. 

“You’re lying to me.” Mary was trying so hard and she didn’t even know why. Mary searched as hard as she possibly could through the fragmented memories that swirled in her head. She needed something to make Zelda stay. “I love you and you love me.” She shouted. 

At hearing those words Zelda finally let out the sobs she had been holding back. Mary made her way around the desk to wrap Zelda in her arms. 

“Why would you try so hard to get me out of your life?”

“I’m not good enough for you. I can answer all the questions about your nightmares too.” Zelda hiccuped out. 

“You are everything Zelda Spellman.”

Zelda looked in Mary’s eyes and saw so much love it was like it was overflowing from Mary. 

“What about Adam?”

“We both seem to be in love with other people. We just have questions about the other me.”

“What do you mean other you?”

“I’m not dumb. The memories I have of us it’s like I was fighting someone to make them mine and not let her have them. When she was with Adam I didn’t fight. I have been lying to myself for so long about how Adam was good enough but he isn’t the one for me.”

“And he is looking for the other Mary?”

“Yes, something like that.” 

“You act as if you think I know who the other Mary is.” Zelda lit a cigarette. 

“Don’t you?” Mary quirked her eyebrow at Zelda. 

Zelda let out an internal fuck. 

“Lilith.” Zelda called. 

The room grew warm and Mary was surprised to find someone that looked exactly like her in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

~Lilith, Zelda, and Mary~ 

“You look like me?” Mary eyed Lilith. 

“I liked how I looked in your body.” Lilith shrugged as she sat down. “So why did you call me here, High Priestess. I’m sure you have a reason.”

“It seems Adam is looking for you.” 

“What?” Lilith looked at Zelda and then at Mary. 

“I’m not the Mary he remembers. He wants the one with the makeover, that spoke her mind about everything but was kind of broken. I’m not in love with Adam either. I’m in love with Zelda. I remember being with her.” 

“How is that possible?” Zelda looks at Lilith. 

“Mary is strong. Mary did you like Zelda before?”

Mary looked at her shoes as she blushed.  
“I might have noticed Zelda before.”

“Noticed?” Lilith smirked. 

“Alright I might have had somewhat of a schoolgirl crush on Zelda.” Mary blushed even more. 

“You had a crush on me?”

“Yes, ever since the first time you came in for a Parent teacher meeting instead of Hilda.” 

Zelda smiled as she pulled Mary into her arms pressing a kiss to her lips. 

“I’m still here you know?” Lilith crossed her legs on top of the desk. 

Mary pulled away from Zelda blushing again. 

“You took over my body?” 

“Something like that.”

“That’s why months of my life are missing? That’s why Adam remembers someone different?”

“I killed you and used your body to follow the Dark Lord’s orders. I thought that was the only way. I’m sorry.” Lilith hated the tears that threatened to spill. 

“Will you speak to Adam?”

“Do you not hate me?” Lilith looked up at Mary. 

“No, do I have more questions? Yes, but we can handle those another time. Zelda, can I come home with you?” 

“Yes, of course Mary.”

“He’s at the cottage.” Mary smiled at Lilith as she gathered her things and cuddled Zelda’s hand in her own. 

~Lilith~

“Mary is that you?” Adam called out from the kitchen. 

“Yes and no.” 

“What does that mean?” Adam chuckled as he walked into the living room. “You’re my Mary. I can tell.” He whispered as he pulled Lilith into his arms. 

“I’m Lilith.” 

“My Lilith.” Adam said as he held tight to Lilith. 

Lilith didn’t know how she should feel. She never wanted to be owned again but Adam wasn’t Lucifer. 

“I love you Lilith.” Adam whispered into her neck. “It’s okay, I know you have been hurt and you might not trust me yet. That’s okay, I can wait for you.” Adam looked into Lilith’s eyes so she could see he was honest. 

Lilith smiled and nodded still holding onto Adam.

“Dinner?” Adam dared to ask after many minutes had passed. 

“Sure.” Lilith didn’t really want to let go. She was terrified of something horrible happening to Adam again and not being able to save him. 

Adam seemed to notice so he laced his fingers with hers and led her into the kitchen behind him. He kept hold of Lilith’s hand while he got dinner together and on the table. He continued to hold her hand all through dinner. 

“I have to go back...I’m in charge...” Lilith struggled for the right words.

“Queen of Hell.” Adam offered smiling shyly. 

“What?” Lilith looked up at him. 

“I remember where I was before I came back here. I thought it was nightmares at first but it’s memories.” 

“You didn’t belong there. You’re too good and kind.” Lilith added.

“Will you come back?” Adam looked worried. 

“Is that what you want?” Lilith didn’t want to get her hopes up she was a demoness. 

“I would like to get to know you Lilith if you will let me.” Adam took both of Lilith’s hands in his own. 

“You do know what I am?” 

“Yes.”

“You’re not scared?”

“If I was scared do you think I would have had dinner with you? Held your hand all night? Promised to wait however long it takes for you? I care about you Lilith.” 

Lilith smiled as tears filled her eyes. She pressed a kiss to Adams cheek. “I have to go now but can I take you on a date next time?”

“Whatever you want.” Adam smiled. 

Lilith was still trying not to get her hopes up as she sat in her throne room later that night but she couldn’t deny Adam made her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing Adam and Lilith together. I just thought it was so great in the show how for once she felt loved and cared for.


	7. Chapter 7

~Mary and Zelda~

“You’re really not in love with Adam?” Zelda asked again. 

“Zelda what do I have to do to prove to you that you’re the one I love?” 

“The whole thing is just absurd to me. How you remember me is just crazy.” 

“Is it really a problem?” Mary asked as she lifted Zelda’s hair and pressed kisses to Zelda’s neck. 

“No it’s not a problem.” 

“Good, I expect to get to know you. Real dates and everything.” 

“Why Mary Wardwell you don’t expect much do you?” 

“Just all of you.” 

Zelda smiled as she pressed a kiss to Mary’s lips. 

~Lilith~ 

The Queen of Hell was nervous. She hadn’t been nervous ever. It was just a date with a mortal. 

~Lilith and Zelda~

“I need help.” Lilith said a lot louder than intended. 

“With?” Zelda looked up from the book she had her face buried in.

“You’re the Queen of Hell, he is lucky to have you.”

“It’s not about that. I need help getting dressed. I don’t know what to wear. Well I know what I want to wear but it’s in Mary’s closet.”

“So you want me to steal something from my girlfriend’s closet?”

“Yes, kind of you’re my High Priestess.”

“And apparently I’m a thief now.”

“I wore it to the Sweethearts dance with him please?” Lilith gave Zelda the biggest puppy dog eyes she could. 

“Fine.” Zelda teleported to Mary’s found the dress that Lilith described to her and got it. “Here is this it?” Zelda asked holding the dress out to Lilith. 

“Thank you, Zelda.” Lilith kissed Zelda’s cheek in excitement. 

Zelda helps her queen get ready for her date. 

“You’re gorgeous but honestly you didn’t need me to help you. He will like you regardless, promise.” Zelda smiled reassuringly. “Where are you two going?”

“Dinner in Riverdale and then a movie. It’s not too normal and dumb is it?” Lilith worries her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“It’s perfect.”

~Lilith~ 

She found herself outside of Mary’s cottage. Adam was staying there now. Mary has basically moved in with Zelda overnight. Mary refused to live without Zelda any longer for even a second. 

“Lilith, you look beautiful. That’s the dress you wore when we went to the Sweethearts Dance.” Lilith had let Adam have his memories back all except for him dying. Adam pulled Lilith into his arms placing a kiss to her lips. “I missed you. I wish I could see you more often.”

Lilith curled herself into Adam. “Come on now I promised you a date. You do have to drive though...the Queen of Hell doesn’t come with a car exactly.” 

“Alright.” Adam linked his hand with Lilith and walked her to the car. He opened the door for her and helped her in. Adam held her hand all the way to Riverdale. 

~Zelda and Mary~

“I’m home.” Mary called out. 

Before she even had a chance to look for Zelda, Zelda was on her holding her and pressing kisses wherever she could. 

“I missed you too.” Mary chuckled holding the redhead to her. 

“I saw Lilith today.”

“Oh right she has her date with Adam. That’s all he’s been talking about.” 

“I don’t know if I should feel jealous or not that you talk to your ex.” 

“Well technically Lilith is your ex so…”

“That is true but she isn’t you Mary Wardwell.” Zelda grabbed the tiny woman and pulled her flush against her. “I’m very happy with what I have. I’m not even sure if happy is the right word. You’re my everything.” 

~Lilith~ 

The whole night doors were opened, chairs pulled out, Adam was the perfect gentleman. 

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Lilith blurted out after the movie on the way to the car. 

“Whatever you want, Lilith. I just want you to feel safe, comfortable and loved.” Adam smiled as he looked into Lilith’s eyes. 

Lilith wanted to cry this had to be some kind of cruel joke. No one could possibly care about her or love her. She was unloveable. 

It was like Adam could read her thoughts. He pulled Lilith to him. “I love you. I care about you. I want you.” He whispered into her hair. 

At that Lilith did let her tears fall. Adam took Lilith back to the cottage. He carried her through the door. He didn’t try to do more than spend time with her. They slept together that night just sleep no sex to Lilith’s surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

~Lilith~ 

Lilith woke up to see Adam watching her with a smile on his face. 

“Morning.” She smiled at him. 

“I think I like you like this best.” He reached out and touched her messy hair. “You’re gorgeous.” 

Lilith felt warmth flood her chest and face. “Adam.” She let out at a whisper. 

Adam leaned in and kissed her gently. 

“I might be falling for you.” Lilith admitted. 

“Good because I would rather not have to live without you again.” 

“Never again.” Lilith looked into his eyes with unshed tears in her eyes. 

~Mary~

Was it too early to think about the future? Moving in together permanently...would Zelda ever want to be married again after Faustus? Was she good enough for a woman like Zelda? Would she be enough? Mary was starting to lose sleep over the never ending questions that plagued her mind. 

~Zelda and Mary~ 

“Mary are you alright? You haven’t been yourself lately.” Zelda wrapped her arms around her love who was brushing her hair getting ready for bed. 

“Of course, being Principal now just takes a lot out of me.” Mary smiled up at Zelda. 

“Will you be willing to permanently move in with me Mary? I mean I know you’re letting Adam stay at the cottage but you have been going back some and I really want you with me...” Zelda was so nervous she was rambling. 

“Yes, you want me here?” Mary looked at Zelda’s eyes in the mirror. Mary’s eyes were filled wit tears. 

“I do...please don’t cry.” 

“Zelda, I am so happy that’s why I want to cry.” Mary turned and pulled Zelda’s mouth to hers crashing their lips together. 

Zelda moaned into Mary’s mouth picking her up bridal style and carrying her across the room to put her on the bed. Zelda gently grabbed the hem of Mary’s nightgown she waited asking permission with her eyes if she could remove the item. Mary nodded and bit her bottom lip. 

Zelda attacked Mary’s breast twirling her tongue around a nipple. She reverently placed kisses on Mary’s collarbone. She slowly made her way down Mary’s body until she was between Mary’s thighs. Zelda removed Mary’s underwear and kissed Mary’s clit before attacking it with her tongue. Mary moaned out as Zelda slipped two fingers into Mary’s entrance. Mary’s back arched off the bed as Zelda sped up pumping in and out of Mary. Mary came with Zelda’s name on her lips. 

~Lilith~ 

Lilith couldn’t make herself go back to hell the next night. She had spent the whole day talking to Adam. He told her stories of him as a little boy. Lilith was never a child so she couldn’t relate. It made her feel sad to a point. 

“Hey, look at me.” Adam realized Lilith had become sad and was far away. He gently lifted her chin to look him in the eyes. “I don’t care about your past and what you are. I love you Lilith.” 

Lilith cried as he said those words. The ones he said to her before when he thought she was Mary but this time they were for her. Lilith buried herself into Adam’s arms. He gently stroked her hair and whispered words of love and affection until she cried herself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

~Adam~ 

Has it really been two years since Lilith gave him his life back? One year and six months since Lucifer was permanently defeated. One year since him and Lilith moved in together. He couldn’t believe he was with the Queen of Hell. She was strong and a badass but she was also damaged so she was soft. She still has nightmares of him dying. He has to wake up and hold her and reassure her that he isn’t leaving her ever again. It took months before they had sex because she had been so terrified of being used and hurt. 

\- Adam placed gentle kisses on Lilith’s neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Lilith smiled happily as she leaned back into Adam. “Lilith?” Adam asked her quietly. “Yes, Adam?” Lilith was worried Adam had been acting slightly off today. “Let me take you to bed.” Adam whispered into Lilith’s hair. “Well if you were tired you could have just said so.” Lilith really didn’t need to sleep but she always seemed to drift off to the sounds of Adam breathing as he was wrapped around her body. “No, I mean let me make love to you.” Lilith startled in his arms. “I won’t hurt you, Lilith.” Adam turned Lilith so she could look in his eyes. Lilith saw nothing but love for her in those eyes. She gave in reluctantly at first. When Adam laid her on the bed and worshiped every inch of her skin she realized this man truly would never hurt her. It was the first time she ever cried after she came because she felt so loved. 

He couldn’t believe he was going to ask her to marry him. He was terrified she would turn him down she was the queen of hell and he wasn’t good enough for her and he knew it. 

~Lilith~ 

He was acting strange lately. Great he finally realized she is a demon and he is stupid to love her. I mean he knew she was a demon but he finally realized it’s not okay. Lilith spent her whole day walking around with this terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

~Lilith and Adam~ 

Lilith made her way back to the cottage after spending her day attending to things in hell. She opened the door to candles everywhere and flowers. Not just roses this time but all kinds of flowers. “Adam.” Lilith called out.

Adam walked out of the kitchen smiling at the Queen of Hell. “Lilith.” He let out a sigh. 

Lilith walked towards Adam and threw herself into his arms. Adam pressed kisses to her hair and held her tightly. “I missed you so much my Queen.” 

“No.”

“What do you mean no?”

“I don’t want to be your Queen.” 

“Well how about my wife?” He hadn’t planned on asking her like that but it just happened before he could stop himself. 

“Adam.” Lilith pulled back searching his face for a lie, some kind of joke. 

“Lilith, I love you more than anything. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife.” Adam was on one knee now with ring box in hand staring at Lilith expectantly. 

Lilith started sobbing. 

“You don’t have to. I just love you so much and I know how you felt about marriage in the past but I was hoping things had changed. I mean we don’t even have to make it official I just want you. If it’s okay though can I give you a ring?” 

“I’m not crying because I am upset. I love you Adam. I don’t know how I feel about marriage but I will take that ring.” Lilith smiled at him. 

He chuckled as he slid the black diamond on her finger. “Not surprised you didn’t turn down jewelry.”

Lilith looked offended. 

“I’m kidding Lilith.” He reached for her. 

“I know.” She looked up smirking. 

Adam laughed as he picked Lilith up and carried her off to the bedroom. “I love you my Lilith.” 

“I love you, Adam.”


	10. Chapter 10

~Mary~

Was she really going to do this? Would Zelda reject her? All of her fears were plaguing her she barely slept for days. She wanted nothing more than to be Zelda’s wife but after Faustus she was afraid that he hurt Zelda too badly for Zelda to ever want to get married again. 

~Zelda~ 

Zelda hadn’t even noticed the changes in Mary recently she was so worried about asking Mary to be her wife. Would Mary really want to be with her forever? Zelda was a witch she had already talked to Lilith about making Mary live longer if Mary said yes. 

\- “Lilith? Can I talk to you?” Zelda looked up one day from her work while they were meeting at the Academy discussing things about the Church of Lilith. “Of course what’s on my High Priestess mind?” Lilith looked up at Zelda. “I want to ask Mary to marry me.” Zelda looked hopeful but terrified. “Mary loves you why wouldn’t she say yes?” Lilith looked up. “I don’t want just a few short years with her if she says yes.” Zelda looked pleadingly at Lilith. “Oh well that’s not a problem. She can live as long as you if she wants.” Zelda sighed, “What if she doesn’t want that?” Lilith twirled the ring from Adam on her finger. “They loves us they aren’t going to want to be without us.” Lilith looked into Zelda’s teary eyes. Zelda nodded. 

~Zelda and Mary~

Both women ran into each other in the Spellman’s kitchen. “Can we talk?” They both blurted at the same time. Mary laughed and smiled at Zelda. “Zelda, will you marry me?” Mary blurted out. Zelda smiled and pulled the ring out of her pocket she had been carrying everywhere. Both women smiled and said yes at the same time. “Would you want to be with me for as long as I live?” Zelda let out in a whisper. “I want nothing more.” Mary smiled. Zelda pulled the brunette into her arms and kissed her. Then they slipped the rings on each other’s fingers.


End file.
